Existencia
by May-chi
Summary: U/A. Vamos, diles que existes, que eres real. Qué ellos son los que niegan tu existencia


**Disclaimer**: Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto-san. Historia sin fines de lucro, sólo mi imaginación y recuerdos que quiero compartir.

**N/A: **He estado ausente tanto tiempo, la vida de una mujer trabajadora no es lo mio, pero por desgracia no se puede vivir del aire. No puedo superar el golpe del manga 614, me mata, eso nunca me lo esperé., así que como buena escritora (más de dramas) este es un fic oscuro en memoria de Neji.

Mi historia Paralelamente Opuestos está eliminada porque no se me cruzaba ni una idea en la cabeza y no me parecía justo dejarla así.

May-chi

_**EXISTENCIA**_

Vamos, diles que estás aquí conmigo.

Vamos, cuéntales como recorres mi cuerpo con tus manos, santificas mis labios con los tuyos.

Vamos, deja que todos sepan que eres real.

No importa lo que digan mis padres que ahora cada vez que me miran sufren, como si estuviera perdida, muerta en vida. Ellos no pueden verte pero yo sí, estas en todos lados a todas horas.

Mis amigos, los pocos que me quedan parecen perdidos y se alejan cada vez más. Incluso Naruto – el eterno sol – y Hinata – la luna – ya no tienen esperanza, yo lo sé, lo siento. Pero ya no me importa, solo tú eres quien hace válida mi existencia.

No existe – dicen mis padres. No existes dicen, entonces cómo pueden explicar las noches de pasión y sus dulces marcas al día siguiente.

Déjalo ir – me ruega Naruto. Dejarte ir, por qué dice algo tan tonto, si tú eres el que nunca se aleja, cómo puedo dejarte ir si eres parte de mi existencia.

Él ya no está – susurra Hinata mientras contiene las lágrimas. Incluso ella se ha vuelto una traidora.

Blasfeman con tu nombre.

Susurran a tus espaldas.

Niegan tu existencia.

Vamos amor mío, huyamos lejos de la indiferencia de la gente que niega tu existencia, que entierra tu nombre, que te olvida.

¿Por qué me miras de esa manera?

¿Tú también me dejas?

¿Acaso estoy equivocada?

No, no es eso me dices, señalas la puerta que separa la habitación del enorme pasillo y de las demás habitaciones, se abre para dar paso a los enfermeros que vienen todos los días, a la misma hora.

Lucho desesperadamente para quitármelos de encima, todos conspiran contra nuestro amor. Cada día me envenenan con pastillas – para que las alucinaciones se vayan – me inyectan calmantes – adormecen mi cuerpo para evitar que me lastime – pero ellos no lo saben tú existes.

Nunca te fuiste.

Con cinco enfermeros logran someterme, me atan a la cama, poco a poco el efecto de los narcóticos se apodera de mi cuerpo. E igual que las anteriores veces te quedas a mi lado susurrando que todo estará bien, dentro de poco estaremos juntos. Con esas promesas de un futuro mejor pierdo la consciencia.

Veo mucha niebla a mí alrededor, no sé dónde estoy. Entonces siento una mano que se entrelaza a la mía y no necesito ver para saber de quién se trata.

Te dije que todo estaría bien – susurras delicadamente - tenemos que irnos ya.

Comenzamos a caminar sin mediar palabra, con nuestras manos entrelazadas y entonces lo comprendo.

Estoy muerta verdad – lo miro y él asiente – igual que tú

Eso no importa ahora porque estamos juntos.

Cuando los enfermeros entraron a la mañana siguiente, no fue necesario decir nada ante la escena que se desarrollaba frente a sus ojos.

Tenten Ama había muerto a causa de un exceso de medicamentos en la cama de un hospital psiquiátrico. Durante el tiempo que estuvo internada – un año desde la muerte de su prometido Neji Hyugga – los medicamentos no hicieron efecto, su mente se desconectó del mundo y parecía haberse creado una realidad en dónde él existía.

Labios destrozados por sus propios dientes.

Su cuerpo lleno de arañazos y moretones producto de los golpes que ella misma se daba.

Un mundo en dónde su prometido jamás se fue y le pedía que se vaya con ella.

La paz en su rostro fue la prueba de que no estaba loca como todos anunciaban porque nadie la vio sonreír mientras estuvo internada. Solo la muerte le dio el consuelo que su alma necesitaba y la liberó para estar al lado de quién la amaba.


End file.
